Recall of Power
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: They may have surpassed him in power, but that had never mattered to Gohan. He still had his rage...


**Author's Note:**

While I haven't seen DBZ: Resurrection F, I have seen clips of it. I've been a fan of DBZ my entire life. Back in the day when Gohan went up against Cell, Gohan became my all time favorite. But I couldn't stand to watch anything after the Cell Saga(not including the movies) after they completely made a disgrace of Gohan. As a true DBZ fan, we deserve to see Gohan have a comeback. They haven't even made Vegeta look that bad. So I decided to write a little something to give myself some peace over Gohan...hope you guys enjoy. I don't know what timeline this is, but it's SOMETHING. Lol.

* * *

Gohan hit the ground hard, the hard earth cracking from the impact. Every muscle in his body screamed in protest. His arms shook as he pushed himself up from the ground. Another body hit close and he turned his head at the mirrored image of Vegeta and Goku. Piccolo, Goten and even Trunks.

It was almost non-essential...the way they always felt safe after a battle. He believed in peace—there didn't have to be war.

But this happened far too often and far too in-between. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that old foes came and went. New ones took their place. It was just a way of life. For them, anyways.

God dammit, but he wanted _peace._

Bone crunched as Gohan lashed out, catching the lacky in the nose. Blood spurted but the bone crunching and blood wasn't his.

Gohan wiped the blood and sweat from his forehead.

His whole body hurt, but he wasn't the only one. He left the ground in a single leap and pushed himself back into the fight to save mankind. He took and gave as good as he got, refusing to back down. While he didn't crave the fight like Vegeta and his father did, he couldn't stop the eagerness whenever he dodged a blow. The excitement when he delivered one of his one. That was the Saiyan blood in him.

It was there, whether he wanted the violence or not.

He dodged a punch Piccolo threw off balance but the Namek barely registered him, too preoccupied with staying alive. He knew Gohan could handle his own.

A muscle in his jaw ticked as Gohan delivered a well aimed kick.

They weren't exactly on the winning side this time.

...Gohan watched, seemingly frozen in time as a burst of anger moved through him. He wanted to see Goten enjoy life, not just worry about saving the planet. He wanted to see his mother spend a day without worrying about losing her family. He wanted to go home to his wife and daughter.

His head jerked up when he felt the split of power as Vegeta and Goku fell apart, their bodies separating from the joint power—weak. Tired.

Losing. Goku was the strongest, and yet they were losing. He was going to lose his father and his brother. He was going to lose his daughter.

 _He was tired of fighting._

Something in Gohan snapped. Something that had happened often in his childhood. Something that shouldn't have been possible—Gohan just didn't care about the impossibility anymore.

The rage of power registered on the others and they froze, _both_ sides immobile.

It was only a matter of minutes that Gohan blasted the threat away from his father—he wasn't going to lose him again.

 _He._

 _Wasn't._

His roar echoed, energy shooting from his tall, muscled form in electrifying waves. A familiar shade of gold took over his form as he lashed out in anger and fury.

"He can't." Vegeta muttered in disbelief. "It's not possible—"

"He is." Goku broke in, panting, but his voice echoed Vegeta's shockingly.

"He's only Super Saiyan 2. He isn't stronger—" Vegeta panted out, his shoulders sagging weakly.

"He is." Goku didn't see how—not at that level. But the truth was in front of them, in the fury tearing apart their enemy.

It didn't take long. Just like that, it was over and Gohan was on the ground again, his chest heaving as his hair faded to black. His lips in a thin line, he nodded overhead. "Let's go home."

As Goku stared down at his son, the disbelief clear in his eyes, he realized something. While he and Vegeta may have achieved higher levels and Gohan had left training a long time ago, that _power_ was still in Gohan. It may not always come out to the surface, but when it came out...

Gohan was beyond _everything._

Wouldn't ChiChi be proud?

Probably not.


End file.
